This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) is one of the most common childhood psychological disorders. While ADHD first appears in childhood the symptoms persist into adolescence and adulthood for up to 80% of people who are diagnosed as children. The current medications to treat ADHD are the psychostimulants (such as Ritalin). These medications are not effective for all people with ADHD and some people have side effects to these medications. Research has demonstrated that a different type of drug, ones that increase the amount of acetylcholine (a naturally occurring chemical in your brain) can also alleviate some of the symptoms of ADHD and also improve some of the cognitive deficits in ADHD. However there are no approved cholinergic treatments for ADHD. TC-1734 is a new drug which works on the cholinergic system and shows cognitive benefits in pilot studies in humans. This is a pilot study to determine the effects of TC1734 on the symptoms and cognitive performance in adults with ADHD.